


狹籠呼喚

by efoist



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efoist/pseuds/efoist
Summary: 骨董店的物品統統噤聲，她繞著椅子優雅踏步，朝垂頭沈睡的孩子溫柔低語。以蕾絲封穿的手撫過那頭銀髮，下秒化成戴著紅寶石戒指的白皙指尖，繼而再度脫繭幻變。我們有許多事情可以傾談。她以自己的語言說道，魅惑聲線就像含著旋律輕輕哼唱。親愛的Noël。骨董店的大門猛然打開。





	1. 00

**Author's Note:**

> ．背景設定Noël是平行世界且相差十年的Revo，時間點為VS之前的事（約三年，即LH時期）  
> ．因為某些緣故似非偶爾會穿越過來， 每隔幾年一次的騷擾讓Noël從「我在做夢嗎」變成「你們見鬼的為什麼總賴在我家」。基本上除了最初的Hiver，後來Elef和März都只把這件事當成某人鬧著玩交代的麻煩差事，覺得Noël不像某人（Elef：差個十年就真的差十年啊）  
> ．Noël無意識下闖入骨董店，被逮住的情況下三位近身侍衛去救人  
> ．來證明官方梗有多同人

骨董店的物品統統噤聲，她繞著椅子優雅踏步，朝垂頭沈睡的孩子溫柔低語。以蕾絲封穿的手撫過那頭銀髮，下秒化成戴著紅寶石戒指的白皙指尖，繼而再度脫繭幻變。我們有許多事情可以傾談。她以自己的語言說道，魅惑聲線就像含著旋律輕輕哼唱。親愛的Noël。

骨董店的大門猛然打開。

店主漾起緋紅的眼睛回望同頃傳來破裂的難聽碎音，隱蘊殺意的洌風掠開她的髪端。

嗨，老太婆。帶著死亡氣味的紫眸青年仍保持投擲姿勢，用毫無善意的語氣打招呼之餘並抽出在暗燈下閃閃發亮的劍。她眨眨眼，骨董店內的空氣微微扭顫。

歡迎來到西洋骨董閣樓堂。她在蝴蝶拍翅的挪秒間轉換樣貌聲線，面對顧客的禮儀必不能少。有相中的物品請盡情欣賞，價值可以再議。

嘶聲乍展的鏽黑鎖鏈一把將她心愛的桌燈砸碎搗爛。

不必勞煩了，夫人。滅了燈的陰黯門口無聲無息佇立著一位青年，金色眼瞳冷冷掃向椅子上的昏睡孩子。我們直接帶走便可以了。

她漫不經心似的在苦戰二人之間穿梭遊離，笑聲身姿猶如勾惑蝴蝶撩人舞弄。唯獨瞄向椅子的另外兩人時目光凍結，然後露出近乎猙獰的飢渴神情。

看準機會的屍揮棒立刻劃破止秒，鐵鏈將要貫穿之際店主又佇立於碎了大半的提燈之前，毫髪未損。

Elefseus。從抿成薄線的蒼白嘴唇吐出的警告幾不可聞，Märchen無聲退到頭骼影下繼續搜探有機可乘的隙角。

我知道要速戰速決。Elefseus咬牙回應，再次往前揮劍又再度微距落空。這可不似女神會朝他們微笑的狀況。

只有她對他柔柔淺笑，令人昏暈虛眩的黯光裡眼眸快將滴落紅色水光。下頃已經欺身貼覆而上，彷如熱情愛侶一般將Elefseus擁至壁角，優雅交勾的雙手霍然勒住頸子。脫力滑落的劍柄地毯。

本店有不可說的規矩，如果客人無法尋到他們稱心的物品，就必須留下他們的最重要之物。老太婆的訝啞聲線逐字改幻，最後少女仰起純真無邪的眼睛。不過如果是你的話，我可以特別給一個優惠哦。

Elefseus捉住那雙陷進自己膚肉的手，倔強盯視毫未收斂，銳長手指繼續收緊，他放聲嘶喊。快一點，Hiver，拍醒那個小鬼或什麼都好！

只要將Noël帶走就結束了。Märchen的目光飛速尋捕任何能破解囚局的東西，不經意望到苦無對策蹲在沈睡青年之前的Hiver，他當然懂對方憂慮焦疑的原因。若果強行將Noël拖走，靈魂說不定會永遠困在這裡，但耗下去更不是辦法。他把屍揮棒指向擱在無頭雕像上的野薔薇棘藤，俐落投去。Hiver。他低聲說道，踏前以身影擋住兩人。試試用旋律叫醒他，要快。

Hiver按著陷眠青年的雙肩。Noël君。他急切喚著。你聽到嗎，打開門離開閣樓，不要聽背後的呼喚。

對方回答似的含糊囈語。他湊近凝聽，卻睜大眼睛。

法語。Noël在說法語。

那是我們的語言。熟悉得令人寒慄的女聲在他身後深情地說。也是我的語言，這孩子理所當然曉得。

不可能，在這裡誕生的他，不應該跟妳有任何關聯。Hiver握緊拳頭，柔和聲線摻入灼恐和冷怒。妳到底對他做了什麼，Michèle？

End  
End


	2. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elefseus可能沒為意，但我聽得懂Noël說了什麼。März用法語發音唸出那個名字。你不會沒聽見那麼恐怖的內容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ．故事後續（中間戰戲還在寫），先讓大家猜猜發生甚麼事

Hiver看見März倚在衣櫃作為支撐，想起他的傷還未復原，狹小凌亂的睡房空間有限，他打算讓對方坐在唯一沒放置雜物舊衣的椅子上，對方雙手交緊不為所動站著，顯然跟他接下來的說話有關。

Elefseus可能沒為意，但我聽得懂Noël說了什麼。März用法語發音唸出那個名字。你不會沒聽見那麼恐怖的內容。

Hiver露出無辜無知的困疑表情。那時候他被Michèle迷惑了而已。

我不相信。懾金目瞳如同劍刃掃來。

他垂下眼眸，不讓對方發現瑟瑟動搖。März君想說什麼？

Noël有我們不知道的秘密，搞不好連他自己也蒙在鼓裡，這樣的他很危險，尤其當Michèle牽扯進來的時候。

Noël君只是普通的孩子。要說特別，也只是因為他是平行世界裡的陛下，因而擁有那種力量。他靜靜地說。

鎖鏈低鳴嘶動，他似乎感知到März的耐心快將耗盡。Elefseus亦察覺到了，除卻把你救回來的那個能力之外，還有某種潛藏於深沈黑暗的東西。Hiver，你可以別過頭假裝沒這回事，但它依舊會活在Noël的影子裡。Hiver猛然抬頭撞入März的冷酷目光，他希望對方不是言語裡的那個意思。我不管Noël是誰，我效忠的陛下只有那一位。如果將來陛下因為這個人而發生任何事，那麼你便是共犯。  


End


End file.
